Executive Stress Therapy
by TruePlainHearts
Summary: As the VP of Palmer Tech, Felicity Smoak doesn't get a lot of time to... ahem... socialise. When her friend Sara Lance suggests a solution to her itch in the form of very inclusive style of stress therapy she finds herself unable to resist. Basically Oliver is Stephen's male prostitute character from Hung!
1. Chapter 1

Please remember as you read this first chapter that this is most definitely going to be an Olicity fic and a smutty one at that.

As Vice President of Palmer Technologies Felicity Smoak had well and truly made the big leagues. Her years of study at MIT and climbing the coperate ladder had paid off in a big way when Mr Ray Palmer had realised just how brilliant she was and made her head of Research and Development. She spent her days building the technology of tomorrow, and while she was aware of how cheesy that sounded she absolutely loved it. So much so that she barely noticed the long hours that left her little time to sleep and absolutely no time to have anything resembling a social life. If she wasn't in her beautiful top floor executive office she was in the lab or at home for a brief sleep and change of clothes before she was at it again. Many people told her on a regular basis she needed to get a life, get out more but her work was her life and she was content.

While her mind was content and she was emotionally fulfilled her body was somewhat of a traitor. As it turned out, no matter how many times she told certain parts of her anatomy she simply had no time for their shenanigans they simply wouldn't listen. It had been almost a year since her the last of her booty call options from college had dried up and Felicity simply didn't have time to date or hell to even go to a bar and be bothered to comb through the losers there in order to find a decent option for a one night stand that wasn't a total psycho. What girl really had time for that? So there Felicity was in her exectutive office after a particularly stressful day when all of her bodily urges were on full tilt and her latest prototype had failed to perform when she made the awful mistake of just telling herself she would rest her eyes for a second, laying her head down on her desk.

...

"Felicity... Felicity wake up." She opened her eye to see a partially blurry outline of her boss standing over her. She realised the blur was because her glasses were only half on so she quickly sat up and straightened them.

"Ray, sorry I must have fallen asleep sorry." Felicity hurriedly apologized.

"Felicity it is 10 o'clock on a Tuesday night. If anything you should be apoligizing for still being here instead of at home asleep." Ray said with a kind smile. He knew Felicity was dedicated, it was the whole reason he had hired her, but sometimes he worried about her.

"Come on, I'm walking you down to the parking garage myself. And don't you dare come in before 9 o'clock tomorrow either." Ray ordered with a teasing smile. "Get your bag, Ms Smoak. I'm kicking you out of my building."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh. She and Ray may have clashed spectacularly when he had set his sights so firmly on recruiting her from the opposition but that had soon changed. While she was ambitious she always promised she wouldn't compromise her beliefs or her integrity and work for someone she didn't want to. Eventually though she had seen through Ray's somewhat pushy exterior to the kind man beneath who had merely realised her potential and pursued her to for the good of his company. He was like a small child in a strangely charming way; wildly creative and somewhat petulant when pursuing the things he wanted. They had become fast friends and they got along well.

"Okay, okay. Has anyone ever told you you're bossy, Mr Palmer." Felicity teased back, grabbing her coat and bag.

"That's because I'm the boss, Ms Smoak." Palmer ribbed, pressing the elevator call button.

Before long they were both in the elevator and heading to the basement parking lot.

"You know sometimes I worry about you Felicity." Palmer said. "Maybe I should have a chat to your boss about how much stress he puts you under."

"You should, he is kind of a hard ass." Felicity joked back before she realised just what she had said. "I mean not that I have you know considered your ass. Or looked. I mean of course I have. I'm pretty sure every woman in the building has. I mean... shut up, Felicity!"

Of all the times to start babbling it had to be about her boss's ass. She didn't even see him that way! It was all purely and mutually platonic.

"You know as CEO and Vice President we should be working together Felicity." Ray said slowly, the energy in the elevator shifting. "So tell me, is there anything I can do to help with all that stress."

Felicity looked up as he closed the distance between them, standing right in front of her in the already small space of the elevator. She had to admit he was handsome. All tall build with wide shoulders. Before she even had time to second guess herself she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down for a blistering kiss. Ray responded immediately and slammed the emergency stop button on the elevator before pressing her up against the side of the elevator. He kissed her hard and fast and she could feel her toes curling inside her designer heels. Her back arched towards him, in part because she wanted to be close but also because the hand rail of the elevator was digging into her back.

Ray wasted no time, lifting her as if she weighed nothing to sit on the rail, pressing his body roughly she could feel _all_ of him as her legs wound around him and her heels pressed into his back. His hips bucked against hers as she tore his tie from around his neck and pushed his jacket roughly from his shoulders. He responded in kind, unbuttoning her blouse and running his hands all over every piece of skin he could reach. Felicity's impatience took over as she reached for his belt, roughly tearing open his pants and Ray seemed to get the hint. His hands dropped to her thighs and pushed up her skirt and a firm hand reached to pull aside the last scrap of lace before he thrust home with a shattering groan as Felicity gasped.

...

With the same gasp, Felicity sat bolt upright and looked around wildly only to see she was still in her office and all the office high rises out her window had long turned out all their lights.

"What the fuck!" She screamed to herself as she catalogued her surroundings and the particularly vivid dream she had just had about her boss.

"What the fuck indeed." Sara Lance, the head of security and Felicity's closest friend, said as she came striding into her office. "It's 10 o'clock, what the hell are you still doing here? We have talked about this."

Sara was the ring leader in the "Felicity you need to work less and relax more before you collapse in an exhausted heap" club.

"You're still here too." Felicity squeeked with wide eyes.

"I'm the head of Security and I only started at 5 for the night shift. I know for a fact you have been here since 6 this morning when my shift ended." Sarah chastised before she began to notice Felicity's frazzled appearance.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow as she noticed a sheen of sweat on her friends brow and her terrified eyes.

"What!? Of course I am. What wouldn't I be?" Felicity asked frantically in an voice that was at least an octave higher than her usual tone.

"You tell me, you are the one that looks like you've seen a ghost. Or a kangaroo." Sara said teasing her friend over the hilarious memory of when they had gone to the Zoo on one of Felicity's rare weekends off when Sarah had insisted they were going to do "normal non-workaholic things".

Felicity paused for a deep breath and rubbed her hands frantically over her puffy eyes.

"Seriously Felicity, what is going on." Sara asked, her tone considerably more concerned.

"It's nothing. I just..." Felicity trailed off. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Head of security remember. Discreet is my trade!" Sara replied pulling up a see in front of Felicity's desk. "Now spill."

Felicity took a deep steadying breath before steeling herself.

"I just had a dream..." Felicity said in a hushed tone. "About Ray!"

Sara merely looked at her confused. "So? I mean yeah that's a little weird but I don't see the big... OH!"

Felicity watched as her best friends eyes widened when the penny dropped.

"You had a sex dream about _Palmer_!" Sara yelled. "You like our boss!?"

"No! That's the thing I really don't." Felicity hurried to explain. "We are friends, completely platonic friends! I have no desire to change that _at all_!"

"Then why the hell have you been having naughty dreams about him!" Sarah accused and she couldn't help but see the hilarity of the situation as her friends stared back at her with wild, terrified eyes!

"I don't know! I've been on edge lately and I guess he was the last guy I saw. What the hell is wrong with me!" Felicity cried and banged her head on the desk.

Sara couldn't help it any longer as she burst out in peels of laughter that had her doubling over and grabbing her sides.

"Sara! This is _not_ funny!" Felicity hissed in a harsh stage whisper.

Of course her scandalised face only made Sara laugh harder.

"I told you that you need to get out more!" Sara laughed when she had finally regained enough breath to manage a sentence. "You aren't feeling naughty things for bossman, you are just good old fashioned horny. I mean lets face it, even I have to admit Palmer has a nice ass and I bat for the other team!"

Felicity acquiesced with a small shrug even though this didn't make the whole situation any less weird.

"You need to get laid, Smoak! I keep telling you!" Sara told her friend, still getting the last of her laughing fit under control.

"Oh, who has time for that?" Felicity grumbled as she started tidying desk. She knew Sara was going to forcibly eject of from the building soon if she didn't go home voluntarily.

"Um, everyone! Everyone who likes having fun because sex is _so_ fun." Sara grinned salaciously.

"As much as I live vicariously through yours and Nyssa's overactive sex life, now is not the time for details Sara." Felicity sighed. If she had to hear about how much better her friends actually existent sex life was in her current state she would surely scream.

"You know there is a solution." Sara said conspiratorially.

"Yeah, go out, find a guy, get laid. You have already told me a million times." Felicity said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't have time for that and with my luck it would probably end up in psyho-skin-suit territory."

"Don't be so dramatic, Felicity." Sara said with another laugh. "No, I consult with a few other companies that also have female executives and when one suddenly became a whole lot more relaxed I had to ask. Boy did I get more than I bargained for."

Sara was just grinning at Felicity, anticipating her friends reaction to what she was about to say.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked though her interest was piqued. Even she had to admit the stress was getting to her a bit lately.

"Well she told me about this company called "Lenore's Executive Therapy" that offer a unique kind of stress relief to successful, busy career driven women." Sara explained. "She said that the attractive young therapist they sent her was very effective."

"Sara we already have productivity and stress councilors on the payroll. Why would I call some random therapist company?" Felicity asked as Sara giggled at the way her confused face scrunched up as her exhausted brain tried to process.

"Oh so niave Felicity." Sara sing-songed.

"Ugh, I'm too tired for this." Felicity said, banging her head back down on her desk.

"Felicity, it's a front." Sara finally said when the dangling game became boring. "For high class male prostitutes."

For the second time that night Felicity's head whipped up from the desk. "What!?" Felicity screamed.

Felicity's scandalised shock only served to send Sara into a fresh fit of laughter.

"What's the big deal? It's simple supply and demand." Sara shrugged with her typical laid back attitude. "Hell I would even call it a public service if half of Jane's stories are true."

Sara's wicked grin told Felicity that she should most definitely _not_ ask for details.

"Sara, there is no way I'm going to hire someone _for that_." Felicity said and she felt her eyes start to droop again. "Oh man, I can't do any more of this crazy tonight."

"Just letting you know." Sara said innocently. "What are friends for?"

"Sure, you're a peach." Felicity said with a teasing grin as she gathered her stuff to leave. "I'm gunna go home."

"Good plan, though you are certainly not driving." Sara said, pulling out her protective big sister routine. "I'll have John drive you home."

Normally Felicity would object but she knew Sara's right hand man John Diggle well and if she was being honest, she probably shouldn't be behind the wheel.

"Uh, fine. But I am taking a cab in tomorrow morning like a normal person." Felicity countered. She hated having people chauffeur her around and had held on to her beloved Mini despite her huge paycheck and the full time town car service that came with her executive position.

"Fine." Sara acquiesed as she followed Felicity out of her office and to the elevators. "Oh and Felicity?" Sara said as the elevator opened and Felicity stepped inside.

"Sweet dreams." Sara said with a wink and a grin as the elevator doors shut and she went for her patrol of the executive offices.

Felicity just rolled her eyes as she rode the elevator down to the parking garage where Digg would be waiting for her.

Felicity woke the next morning after a dreamless night which on one hand she was thankful for but on the other, maybe another salacious dream might have kept her imagination occupied. She went about her normal morning routine of copious caffine and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she'd had with Sara. It was so crazy! I mean there was absolutely no way she was going to ever, _ever_ call up and order that kind of service. _Ever!_

As Felicity was musing about all the things she would never do while sipping her coffee, her tablet sitting on her kitchen bench distracted her. She was curious. Hell she just wanted to see if what Sara said was actually legit!

Before she knew it she was seated on a stool at her breakfast bar and opening a Google search. All the while telling herself it was crazy, Felicity typed the words "Lenore's Executive Therapy" into the search bar. The first result immediately confirmed that there was indeed one such business based in Starling City. Felicity was in way too deep to not hit the link and bring up the homepage. She was greeted with a very professional looking webpage with an icon of a red headed woman she assumed was Lenore and a very short and vague statement about the company. Felicity figured they must work on referrals only. She looked at the phone number on the page, staring intensely as it taunted her and her coffee went cold.

She didn't know what possessed her but before Felicity knew it she had her phone in hand and was dialing the number. Before she had a chance to reconsider, someone picked up on the first ring.

"This is Lenore, how may I help you." A woman greeted and Felicity suddenly realised she had just called the number for a male prostitute agency and quickly hung up the phone without saying a word.

"This is crazy!" Felicity muttered to herself as she jumped up to finish her morning routine. She pushed all thoughts of Lenore and the stress relief her "therapists" might offer her out of her mind.

Felicity's day had been mercifully less eventful than the one before and she found herself in her office at 5 o'clock vastly ahead on the work she had hoped to finish and none of her projects had imploded. It was a good day. She should have known it wouldn't last.

Ray came by her office as he was headed out to a charity event that night.

"Hey Felicity, how is the Atom project coming along." Ray asked, checking in about the new defense technology project they had started.

Felicity looked up and found herself going all weird and mushy as she saw her boss in a particularly well fitted designer tux. _What the hell?_ Felicity asked herself silently. _He wears suits all the damn time, get a hold of yourself. _

"Hmmmm?" Felicity asked distractedly since she couldn't even remember what he had asked. This was frankly getting ridiculous.

"The Atom project?" Ray asked again with a raised brow.

"Oh, yes! Good actually. The team actually brought me complete blueprints for one of the prototypes today. They look good. We could move to the production phase as early as next month."

"That's great." Ray said with a smile. "Well keep me in the loop. I have scheduled a meeting with your EA tomorrow so we can talk details then."

"Sounds good." Felicity said with a smile.

"Well I better get going." Ray said, adjusting his tie. "Charities to promote, cheques to write. Please tell me you will call it an early night."

"I promise." Felicity lied. "Have a good night."

With one final nod Ray turned and left her office and against every trace of better judgement she found her eyes drifting to his Prada clad ass.

Sweet Jesus, Sara was right. Felicity felt as though she had developed a deadly fever in the last two seconds.

"That's it!" she growled to herself when Ray had left. She snatched her phone up and before she could think too hard about it, she scrolled through her call history and found _that_ number. She pressed call and told her better judgment to shut the hell up. It hadn't helped her so far.

For the second time today she heard the greeting "This is Lenore, how may I help?"

"Hi yes, my name is Felicity." Felicity answered before she chickened out again. "I was referred by a friend."

"Yes of course, what can I do for you?" Lenore answered.

"I would like to book a... ahhh... therapist." Felicity said slowly. She had not idea what the protocols were for this kind of call.

"Of course. For tonight?" Lenore suggested, probably sensing her nervousness and not wanting a potential client to back out.

"Yes, um if that is possible tonight is good." Felicity answered as her phone became slippery in her clammy palm.

"Of course, when and where would you like to arrange to meet."

"Oh um the Starling Grand Hotel at nine?" Felicity rattled off one of the few five star hotels she knew of, knowing it was across the city and that people she knew wouldn't likely frequent.

"Perfect. He can meet you in the bar at 9 o'clock." Lenore said. "Can you give me some details so he can recognize you?"

"Uh, blonde... I'll wear a pink scarf." Felicity said even though she felt ridiculous with her failed attempt at a clandestine rendezvous.

Lenore asked Felicity for her credit card for payment and Felicity relayed it in a blur.

"Thank you Felicity, I hope you have a nice night." Lenore finished the call with what could only be described as a verbal wink and then hung up.

Felicity was left sitting in her office still clutching the phone to her ear and silently freaking out. What the hell had she done? She noticed on the large digital clock on her desk that it was 5:30 and she had three and a half hours until her "session". Screw it, this was happening!

Felicity had decided that if she was doing this thing, she was doing it right. She left work early and even left herself enough time to go home and change into nice clothes and redo her makeup before driving back across town to the hotel. She figured that since she never got a chance to date and that probably wasn't changing anytime in the near future she might as well use it as an excuse to dress up and look nice. At exactly nine o'clock she was sitting at the bar of the Starling Grand in a sleek black dress with a fuchsia pink scarf around her neck that perfectly matched her lipstick and a suite key in her clutch purse. Just as she was beginning to think she should make a run for it a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Felicity?" Someone asked her from behind and she turned on her stool to see the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. He had sandy blonde hair, shocking blue eyes and stubble across his strong jaw and Felicity couldn't help but wonder how it would feel dragging along her upper thigh. Not to mention he had a frame that could only hint at the perfect physique underneath his clothes.

"Hi, I'm Jason."

If you guys haven't watched Stephen's episodes of Hung, please go do that. You will be anything but sorry ;p


	2. Protocol

It took a full minute before Felicity could tear her eyes away from the Jason's chiselled features and actually concentrate on forming sentences.

"You are the best $1500 I ever spent." Felicity murmered to herself. Well she never said they were good sentences! The fact that words were forming at all was a miracle.

Jason's self assured smirk let Felicity know that she had said that particular thought out loud and she blushed furiously, looking at his shoes.

"And you are easily the most beautiful job I've ever had." Jason said, lifting her chin so that she was forced to stare into those blue eyes. "It hardly seems like work."

Felicity tried to remind herself that he was a professional at being sincere, but there was a look in his eye that might have told her he was telling the truth.

"So... how does this work." Felicity asked with a small voice as nervousness overcame her again.

"Well that is the beauty of it... you are in charge." Jason said, taking hold of her hand which had a surprisingly calming effect.

"How about I get you another drink while you decide what's next?" Jason said, hailing down the barman and ordering her another glass of wine insisting that he paid for it himself.

"Thanks." Felicity said with a small smile, quickly taking a large, undignified gulp and hoping for some dutch courage.

"You're very welcome. So Felicity, tell me what it is you do." Jason asked conversationally, clearly trying to put her at ease.

"I'm the Vice President at Palmer Technologies and Head of the Research and Development division." Felicity recited though she always felt proud when she thought about her position in a Fortune 500 company at just 28 years old. If she had thought about it hard enough she might have realised that telling him all of that within ten seconds of meeting was probably a little much.

"Wow, that's impressive." Jason said truthfully.

"Thanks, I work hard." Felicity said with a smile. "Well too hard if you ask anyone else. Hell even my boss."

"It's important to enjoy ones work." Jason replied with a smirk and Felicity couldn't help but choke on her drink at his innuendo.

"Well you know, I have some friends." Felicity shrugged though she couldn't help chuckle dryly. "I know them from work of course but hey..."

"You just know what you want and what it takes to get it." Jason noted, trailing his hand gently up her arm. "Though I guess it could be lonely."

The minutes rolled by in a slightly awkward silence as Felicity drank her wine and Jason kept trailing his hand on her arm trying to calm her though it began to have to opposite effect.

"I'm so nervous." Felicity admitted in a rush. "I really have no idea of the protocols here."

Jason simply smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help return it.

"Well I could be subtle Felicity but you seem like a woman who values directness." Oliver said, leaning in closer. "So I'm going to tell you the protocol."

The way his voice dropped and he invaded her space which made a whole mess of nerve endings she forgot she even had tingle deliciously.

"We could stay here and I can order another glass of wine and you can tell me about your day or anything you want or..." Jason trailed off, leaning to whisper in her ear so she could feel his warm breath tickle her neck. "I can take you upstairs and make you scream so loud you forget about your day."

Felicity couldn't contain a moan at his words and the way he had run his hand up to gently massage her shoulder as he leaned into her.

"Option number two." Felicity blurted out as she left what remained in her wine glass and dragged him towards the elevators, vowing to leave her reservations in that bar. He was far to gorgeous and sweet for her to ruin it with second guessing and self-conscious worrying.

The second the elevator doors slid shut Jason's mouth descended on hers and he kissed her like she had never been kissed. Like she had never even dreamed of being kissed. _Seriously, how was he that good? _

She gave as good as she got, pressing her body against his and running her hands over his back, confirming everything she had thought about his physique. Felicity couldn't help but think to herself about how delicious this man was going to look naked.

Mercifully, Jason took Felicity's hints of rough hands and biting kisses and picked her up, only to slam her against the side of the elevator. It took him exactly five seconds of kissing to realise she was no shrinking violet and she liked to be manhandled. Felicity groaned as she felt all of him grind up against her, pressing her firmly to the elevator wall. She bucked furiously against his hips and was rewarded with a deep guttural growl from the back of his throat.

The elevator came to a stop on her floor and instead of allowing Felicity to walk he simply picked her up so her legs were still entwined around his waist.

"What number." He growled lowly, between kisses to her neck.

"718" Felicity breathed out and began digging through her clutch purse for the swipe card.

She twisted around in his arms when they came to the door and quickly swiped it through the reader and he quickly opened the door. Before Felicity even knew what was happening, they were inside and she was being pressed into the closed door.

"Oh, god." Felicity moaned as he bit her shoulder firm enough to make her shiver, but not hard enough to mark her. How the hell did this man she had met mere minutes ago already know every single one of her spots.

Felicity quickly decided that they were both wearing entirely too much clothing and clawed desperately at his tie, yanking it off and throwing it away. She quickly began unbuttoning his white dress shirt, though she had to remind herself at every button that they both had to leave this room in the clothes they were wearing so she couldn't rip it. It took all her concentration and self restraint but finally the shirt joined his tie on the floor.

Dear god, was she right. Because he was still pressed so firmly against her, she felt rather than saw his defined abs that gave way to that heavenly v at his hips that invited her hands to travel further south.

"God, you're hot." Felicity moaned, again not realising she had said it aloud until she heard his smug laugh.

"Not so bad yourself but you are overdressed." Jason ground out as he ground his hips firmly against hers.

Jason quickly tore off her identifying scarf so that he had unrestricted access to the neck and shoulders that seem to have him so captivated. He wrapped his hands around her ass so he could carry her quickly into the bedroom, toeing off his shoes and pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress as he went. He put her down on her feet right in front of the bed only long enough to peel of her tight designer dress before pushing her back onto the bed where she lay breathless in her matching black lace lingerie and her blonde hair fanned out over the duvet.

Jason quickly took of his pants and reached for her legs, trailing kisses down each one as he removed her heels though part of him desperately wanted to leave them on. Felicity couldn't contain a shudder that ran through her entire body any time his lips neared her upper thigh and he definitely noticed.

With a salacious grin he took hold of her thighs and roughly dragged her to the edge of the bed and quite literally kneeled before her. He peppered kisses lightly on her hips as his fingers began pulling at her panties, asking her for permission which she granted willingly when she raised her hips. He quickly discarded her panties and bra, leaving her sinfully naked under his gaze. He kissed roughly from her neck to her breast, laving them both with enough attention to have her panting desperately, before he moved further down. Felicity could feel her whole body coiling tight as she knew what was coming. She didn't even try to contain the breathy scream when he put his mouth where she desperately craved it.

If Felicity had been lucid enough to actually use her very capable brain she would have remembered at that very moment the time she had gone to see the city symphony orchestra. How she had watched with awe as the pianist's fingers had flown across the keys at inhuman speed, clearly demonstrating some sort of prodigy skill set. Jason was without a doubt, in that same class of prodigies. The way his lips and tongue moved across her was sinful and heavenly in all of the best ways.

He eventually added his fingers to the blessed combo, though she certainly hadn't needed them. She moaned loudly as she felt two strong and sure fingers curl up and stroke the exact spot that made her scream.

"Fuck! Jason!" She screamed out as she grasped his close cut har while whole body convulsed and her limbs felt blissfully heavy. She felt him slow his movements as she rode out her high though he never once stopped his divine rhythm.

Felicity had surprised even herself because though she was usually quite loud, her screams had always been profanity free.

"Oh god, that was amazing." Felicity moaned as the tingling in her limbs began to recede.

"Is amazing. I'm nowhere near done with you." Jason said with a smirk as he tore open a foil wrapper and rolled it's contents over his considerable length.

Ordinarily, Felicity might scoff if her bed partner said something so cocky and self assured but she knew with Jason, it was a promise.

He climbed up onto the bed and wrapped a strong arm around her so that he could bring her up so her head rested among the many pillows on the bed.

"You okay?" Jason asked, looking her straight in the eye and asking for her consent.

"God yes." Felicity moaned, urging him on.

Jason didn't need to be told twice and he gently thrust forwards as Felicity gasped in absolute pleasure. It had been way too long since she had felt that and if she was being completely honest, Jason made it feel especially good.

He began a firm and unhurried rhythm, engineered entirely for her pleasure though the breathy grunts coming from Jason indicated that it was mutally beneficial. Felicity barely heard him though over the blinding pleasure that was short-circuiting every single one of her senses. He was everywhere all at once; kissing her, running his hand up her side, grasping one thigh over her hip. His hands and lips never stopped moving, seeking out her favourite spots as he thrust into her.

She had never been in bed with someone so utterly selfless. Every single thing he was doing was to make her feel good though it was obvious that he took pleasure from her own. While it had been so long that any kind have sex would have been great, Felicity couldn't help but relish in the fact that she was being completely taken care of, in every sense. Not to mention the fact that the look of pleasure on Jason's face only spurred her on.

She felt her second climax building slowly and then all at once as it again claimed her body with one low breathy moan as Jason growled into her ear. It was clear from his steady movements thought that he was definitely following through on his earlier promise.

After the trembling had subsided, Jason gripped her body tightly and rolled them over so she was straddling her hips and complete control. He had waited until she was completely at ease and comfortable before giving her free reign and she was thankful. She also certainly wasn't going to waste it. She ground down on him with reckless abandon, throwing her head back as she rode him hard. Her hair grazed Jason's hands where he was tightly gripping her waist.

Felicity let her hands fall down to rest on his broad, toned chest. She watched as his complete control began to slip as she focused her efforts on his pleasure. He had more than taken care of her and she wanted to return the favour even though she knew she didn't have to. Maybe that was why she wanted to though; she had no obligation to reciprocate other than she wanted to she this gorgeous man fall to peices beneath her. Boy was it fun to watch his brow knit together as he groaned loader than before, his hands gripping her hips a little bit more desperately than he had.

She felt another climax building low in her belly as she watched his breathing become as erratic as the movements of his heaps beneath her. She leveled his gaze and held it as she slipped her hand down beneath them, teasing herself so that she could catch up. Jason became completely preoccupied was the movemetns of her hand until Felicity's moans took on a now familiar pitch and he looked up to meet her eyes just as she fell apart, more completely that the last two times. Her climax triggered his own and he couldn't help but growl her name as she moaned a string of breathy "Jasons".

They rode out their high before Felicity collapsed in an exhausted heap on his chest, still straddling him.

"That was..." She sighed but Jason beat her to it.

"Incredible." Jason finished with tone that approached awed.

He hated the cliche of it but Felicity was unlike any woman he had ever been with. She was beautiful and sexy of course but there was an intelligence and spirit that outshone mere beauty. She was pure light and he was still a still a little shell shocked. Hell it probably also had something to do with the fact that he was still recovery from what had easily been the most intense orgasm of his life, let alone his... career.

"There is no way in hell we are only doing this once." Felicity babbled. "I want to do that again. Over and over again."

"Happy to oblige." he said with a grin. "Though there is one thing."

"What's that?" Felicity asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"If I'm going to make you scream my name over and over again. I want it to be _my_ name." he said, suprising even himself.

Felicity had assumed that Jason may not have been his real name but she knew better than to question it.

"I'm Oliver." He said for the first time ever to one of his clients. "Oliver Queen."

"What you are, Oliver Queen, is a sex god." Felicity laughed, not knowing quite to make of the fact that he clearly didn't often share his real name with clients.

They made small talk for a while longer and Felicity even ordered chocolate covered strawberries with a shrug and the justification of "When in Rome... or a you know, a 5 star suite with amazing room service."

Oliver watched as her plump, kiss-swollen lips covered the strawberries as she bit down. Oliver watched as though it was all happening in slow motion and he knew that he should leave.

"I should go, Felicity." He said softly as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Okay." Felicity answered with a smile and jumped off the dishevelled bed and smoothed down her bath robe. Oliver picked up his clothes from the bedroom and quickly pulled his pants back on though he had to search near the front door for his shirt and tie.

Felicity watched as he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up and decided to stuff his tie in his pocket. The dishevelled dress shirt made him look sinfully better than his well groomed tie from before, if that was even possible.

"Goodnight Felicity." He said, claiming her lips for another kiss before pulling away and opening the door.

"Bye Oliver." Felicity replied with a happy smile. "I'll see you soon."

That's all folks! I am resisting temptation and not making this into a multi-chapter fic that I will predictably never finish. You can all imagine the future sexy times and Oliver's impending career change.


End file.
